


Prompt 4: Walking on Sunshine

by TheRighteousMan (FullmetalFlameElric)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Tumblr Prompt, Walking on Sunshine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalFlameElric/pseuds/TheRighteousMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is... Gabriel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt 4: Walking on Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Misstrickster
> 
> Walking on Sunshine

The hallways of the college were empty, the soft hum of the floor buffer filling up the stagnant air. Holding the handle, guiding it along its path, was a single man. He was dressed in a jumpsuit with his name on the front. It was something plain and simple, completely normal.

But he was no ordinary man.

No.

He was a defender of the night.

A warrior of cleanliness!

A man of integrity!

He was...

A janitor!

“Oh~hoh! I’m walkin’ on sunshine!” he sang, wiggling his hips and dancing along the hall, golden eyes darting towards the window. He paused, eyes focusing on two approaching figures. A smirk formed.

“Was wondering when those chuckleheads would show up...” he muttered, taking his walkman out and hitting stop in the middle of the chorus.


End file.
